el corazón es el que manda
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Un nuevo giro al encuentro de Candy y Terry, espero y les guste, los créditos de la portada pertenecen a las talentosas manos de Gissa Graham. Fiel a mi estilo es un Terryfic.. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS


_Hola a todas, hago un pequeño paréntesis a las historias que tengo publicadas para traerles un shot que originalmente fue subido en facebook, como siempre es un Terryfic espero y lo disfruten. Este shot es en realidad una idea para un capitulo de **El camino del cielo** otro fic que tengo en mente publicar en otra oportunidad ya terminados los que faltan. Está de más decir que Candy Candy y sus personajes corresponden a sus respectivas autoras. Historia sin fines de lucro. Los creditos de portada pertenecen a las talentosas manos de Gissa Graham. Enjoy it._

* * *

 ** _El corazón es el que manda_**

En aquella ruidosa cuidad de los rascacielos, luces de neón encendidas por las noches y grandes marquesinas teatrales llamada Nueva York, un hermoso caballero ingles de cabellos castaños y ojos azules cual olas del mar contaba los días para volver a ver a su Julieta en liana, Candy, esa pecosa que le robo el corazón ni bien la vio en el RMS Mauritania, el bello joven estaba emocionado pero a la vez preocupado, emocionado porque faltaba poco para el estreno e interpretaría su papel de Romeo con maestría mientras Candy lo veía desde la butaca –que por cierto era la mejor- reservada para ella y preocupado por la cruda realidad que se le presentaba como si se tratase de una tragedia shakesperiana; Susana había sacrificado su carrera y su extremidad derecha por él, sumando el hecho de que su madre lo culpaba de lo ocurrido y encima esperaba que se casara con ella por supuestamente ser su obligación.

Terry sabía que tenía una obligación con Susana pero aquella era de índole netamente moral, en ningún momento dijo que contraería nupcias con ella, sin embargo fue incapaz de decírselo a la señora Marlowe por estar carcomido por la culpa sin mencionar el hecho de que las " agradables damitas " se cerraban como ostras ante cualquier explicación. El día del esperado reencuentro llegó, Terry fue a recoger a su dulce pecosa a la estación ferrocarril disfrazado para su sorpresa, la rubia derramaba lágrimas de alegría y él sumido en el miedo de perderla para siempre no pudo darle el abrazo que esperaba, allí en la estación de trenes se perdieron en sus lagunas verdes y azules respectivamente felices de volverse a encontrar,

Los bombones se fueron a un restaurant donde recordaron sus vivencias escolares y también aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. A Candy se le dio por querer conocer el departamento de Terry, este obviamente hizo caso al deseo de su Julieta porque para Terruce Grandchester no existía mas Julieta Capuleto en su vida que no fuera Candice White Andley. En el camino el castaño estaba pensativo y melancólico, Candy no tonta lo notó pero creyó que eran los nervios del estreno hasta que…

-¿Por qué no me dices que pasa, Terry? – Aquella simple e inocente pregunta resonó en los oídos de Terry como una oportunidad perfecta para contarle lo ocurrido corriendo el riesgo de perder a su pecoso tormento para siempre. Y así fue, Terry le contó a Candy sobre Susana sin omitir sus acosos e insinuaciones, le contó las veces en las que entraba a su departamento como Juana por su casa y las veces que escondía sus cartas, también le narró el accidente y como su madre lo presionaba para casarse con ella, lo cual sonó como una alarma para Candy ¡esa rubia insolente estaba chantajeando a su novio y encima había puesto sus acosadores ojos en él y eso no podía permitirlo! Candy se puso de pie y avanzó a la puerta, Terry pensaba lo peor pero…

-Ven conmigo – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta esperando que lo siguiera.

-A donde vas? – preguntó el chico pensando que la había perdido

-Mas bien la pregunta seria a donde vamos -corrigió ella para la alegría del castaño -Hablaremos con Susana. – aquello fue suficiente para que el alma de Terry volviera a su cuerpo -¿Quiere decir que te quedarás? – preguntó Terry lleno de esperanzas, Candy solo asintió – Le dirás que no la amas, de los malos momentos que te causa y en especial le dirás que estás conmigo en esto -dijo la pecosa acercándose a su novio quien la tomó en sus brazos quedando peligrosamente cerca y sin poderlo evitar se besaron apasionadamente. - Por un momento creí que me dejarías – le dijo una vez terminado el beso.

-¿Y dejarte a merced de esa chantajista? Por supuesto que no, voy a defender lo que es mío – nuevamente se besaron y finalmente fueron al hospital a ver a Susana como acordaron.

.

.

Susana hizo un escándalo monumental al ver que Terry fue a visitarla junto a Candy, la madre de la ex actriz pensó que la pecas era la amante del joven actor quien tajantemente lo desmintió y la presentó como su prometida para sorpresa y mala suerte de ambas. Terry fue muy claro con su ex compañera al decirle que no la ama ni nunca lo hará ,recalcó que solo podía ofrecerle su amistad y ayuda económica, la caprichosa jovencita y su progenitora hicieron un berrinche monumental sin embargo nuestros rebeldes no les hicieron caso. Con esa visita al hospital, nuestros bombones les dejaron en claro a las Marlowe que _**el corazón es el que manda**_ en el amor y que nada ni nadie puede impedir su felicidad. Además demostraron que _**separarlos es imposible.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Y este fue otro regalito de mi parte para ustedes.**_

 _ **Dile (Amanda Portales)**_

 _Cuando estés con ella dile..._

 _cuando estés con ella cuéntale..._

 _dile que anoche estuviste conmigo. dile_

 _dile que anoche estuviste conmigo..._

 _dile cuando estes con ella dile..._

 _cuando estes con ella cuentale..._

 _dile que anoche estuviste conmigo..._

 _dile dile que anoche estuviste conmigo..._

 _dile dile que tu te sinceras con ella dile que tu ya no la quieres dile_

 _dile que es ami quien quieres dile_

 _dile dile que es a mi quien amas dile_

 _dile todo lo que hiciste conmigo dile que yo soy quien mitiga_

 _dile los malos momentos que ella te causa dile_

 _dile los malos momentos que ella te causa dile_

 _culpable nunca has de sentirte_

 _el corazón e_ _s el que manda es el destino el que nos une_

 _nada ni nadie podrá impedirnos mas separarnos sera imposible_


End file.
